Steve's New Girlfriend
by TheDusty321
Summary: After finishing a game of Blue's Clues, Steve gets depressed when he remembers that he hasn't a woman in his life. Meanwhile, Blue sees a shooting star and wishes herself into a human form in an attempt to help her friend out. Will this work out, or will it just crash and burn and end up ruining their friendship along the way?


**Welcome to Steve's New Girlfriend. This is something I randomly thought up one day. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Blue's Clues_. I only own the story.**

* * *

Steve's New Girlfriend Ch. 1: The Wish

The sun was setting at Steve's house. Steve and Blue had just finished another game of Blue's Clues. Blue was happy that Steve was able to solve one of her little mysteries. But, while he did enjoy playing Blue's Clues with his canine companion, Steve was a little sad now that the game was over. You see, when not playing Blue's Clues, Steve often thought about his life. It had been a while since he saw another person and to add to that, Blue was the closest companion of his that was female. It wouldn't work out because she was, of course, a dog. He sighed as he sat in his thinking chair. Tickety Tock and Sidetable decided to give Steve some space.

Blue watched all this in sadness. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that her good friend was lonely and needed a woman in his life. Steve did have a girlfriend at one point, but it obviously didn't work out. She had thought of filling up this hole in Steve's heart herself. But, she knew darn well that, as cliché as it sounds, she was a dog and he was a human. It would never work. And even if she wanted it so badly, she didn't know how she could turn into one. She doubted Blue's Clues could help her figure this out, since it was really just a game that she had Steve play instead of telling him directly what she wanted to do on a particular day or something like that. It wasn't made for sorting out life's big problems, like which direction one should take in life or figuring out how to live one's life.

Sighing herself, she went over to Steve, got on his lap and sat with him in an attempt to comfort him as best she can. Steve smiled at what a good friend Blue was for being there for him. However, it only reminded him of why he was sad in the first place. "Blue, I appreciate what you're trying to do. But, it's not working." Feeling quite disappointed, Blue got off Steve's lap and went outside into the backyard. It was dark out now and the numerous stars were out twinkling in the big black sky. They were beautiful, but Blue couldn't get her mind off of Steve's problem. Shovel and Pail left her alone. Even Mailbox kept quiet for a change. This left Blue to think for a bit. Nothing came up. Blue's ears soon caught the noises of Steve calling it a night and going to bed. Blue decided that nothing could be done and started to turn to head back inside. Suddenly, she saw a shooting star. _This could be what I've been waiting for._ She thought. She closed her eyes and made a wish. _I wish that I were human like Steve._ She opened her eyes and saw that nothing had changed. Really disappointed now, Blue went to bed with Steve. She then lied down in a comfortable position and fell right asleep.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Blue started to glow right then and there. From there, the changes began. First, her body elongated until it was like a human female's. Next, her muzzle retreated into her face until it became a human face while her ears went down to the side of her head, ending as human ears. Her tail disappeared along with her hair, leaving her with pale skin that was soft like an infant's. Her arms got longer as her paws transformed into human hands, giving her opposable thumbs. Her legs also got longer as her back paws turned into human feet. Her chest swelled until she had small breasts. Finally, brown hair grew from the top of her head until it reached her shoulders. With that, the glowing faded as quickly as it had come. Where Blue once was now lied a young girl that looked to be about 12 or 13 years old. When either Steve or Blue wakes up the next morning, he/she will be in for quite a surprise, Steve especially.


End file.
